Usoda
by Misaki Utake
Summary: It's just a game... Isn't it? -Shizaya. Rated M for sexual content in Chapter 2 and later chapters when I post them , language, and violence in later chapters- Please rate and review! I love feedback!
1. Chapter 1: The Lie

"I-ZA-YA!" Shizuo shouted, chasing the raven haired informant down the snow covered backstreets of Ikebukuro.

Izaya chuckled, skillfully dodging the projectiles the blonde threw at him, "How long has it been, Shizu-chan? Nine years and you still can't catch me~?" he teased.

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo roared, uprooting a stop sign and throwing it at him.

The informant smirked, turning on his heel to go around the corner, but-

**Whack**

Izaya slipped on some ice and slammed into the hard brick on the side of a building.

Shizuo grinned, hurrying over to the fallen informant who was curled up on the ground, holding his head in pain, "Gotcha now, flea..."

Before Izaya could comprehend the situation, his head was slammed into a wall again and he was being held high in the air by the collar of his shirt, "Sh-shizu-chan, let go."

The blonde grinned reaching for Izaya's pocket knife before he could, chucking it haphazardly away, the metal clinking as it collided with the ground, "Guess we know what happens now."

"You don't have the guts," the now trapped informant chuckled, "You' are very cowardly for a monster, you know~."

He was rewarded with his head being slammed into the wall again, "Shut up."

Izaya winced slightly, now realizing that he had to think of something quick to avoid being seriously injured.

"Any last words, flea?" Shizuo growled, pulling his fist back, getting ready to beat the living daylights out of his enemy.

"I love you, Shizu-chan!"Izaya cried suddenly, before realizing what he just blurt out.

Shizuo's heart skipped a beat at Izaya's words,"You what?"

"I love you, Shizu-chan!" Eyes slowly widening, he could seek comfort in his jacket, burying his face in the cloth, realizing what he was getting himself into.

"Bullshit." Shizuo stated flatly, tightening his grip on Izaya's shirt.

Izaya looked up pleadingly at Shizuo, but avoided his gaze, "It's not! Ever since that first day in high school, I've wanted you," he bit his lip, anxiously trying to think of something else to say, "I wanted you to pay attention to me, but I didn't know how I could get you to... That's why I did all the things I did." He blushed, gazing at Shizuo's hands holding his shirt.

"You're lying," Shizuo growled, narrowing his eyes at Izaya.

"I'm not, Shizuo..." the name felt odd on Izaya's tongue, but he continued, "I-I just wanted you to be close to me. And I've ruined it all. I've been meaning to tell you at some point, but I've never had the opportunity. And now it's developed into this. You trying to kill me whenever you see my face. I never wanted this." _Please buy this shit I'm telling you..._

A hint of doubt flickered, but he stood his ground, "I still don't believe you."

_Damn. _"Shizu-chan, please... I'll prove it to you."

The blonde shook Izaya, "How? You can't prove lies."

Izaya stuttered for a moment, trying to think _This is bad... _"I-I'll..."

"What?!" Shizuo slammed Izaya into the wall behind him hard enough that small chunks of the stone flew off.

"Aaah! I'll sleep with you!" Izaya cried, his mind too clouded by pain to think clearly.

There was silence.

"... What?" Shizuo's voice was almost inaudible.

Izaya's face turned as white as a sheet, realizing what he had just said. But there was no taking it back now, "I-I'll sleep with you..." Suddenly, the ground beneath Izaya's feet became very interesting, he could see where his body had made a path through the fallen snow when he slipped.

"...You aren't kidding, are you?" Shizuo asked quietly, blushing a bit as he believed Izaya's words.

Izaya shook his head, inwardly grimacing at the thought of doing this, "I'm not." His didn't dare look up into those amber eyes.

Shizuo blushed, thinking for a moment, the only sound being his breath which came out in big puffs in the cold air.

"What? Big, strong Shizu-chan isn't man enough to have sex~?" Izaya teased, but inwardly was disgusted at himself.

"I'm not," Shizuo growled, setting Izaya down, but keeping a hold on his wrist.

"L-let's go to my house, Shizu-chan. My bed is more comfortable~" Izaya said, looking back on his knife that was left on the pavement.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2: You idiot

((First time writing serious Shizaya smut. Please give me feedback!))

"Nnnng," Izaya gasped as he was forced down onto his own bed, "Shizu-chan is so rough."

Shizuo blushed, but didn't respond, pulling Izaya's shirt off and throwing it onto the floor.

Izaya frowned, there was no way that he was going to be the first naked. Reaching up, he quickly unbuttoned Shizuo's vest and shirt which joined his own in a heap next to the bed. His hands then snaked down to Shizuo's pants, undoing his belt and casting is aside before slowly unbuttoning Shizuo's pants and pulling them down along with his boxers.

Izaya's eyes widened as he gazed down at the place between Shizuo's legs. He gulped _Shizu-chan is huge! _He chucked a bit, there was no way Shizuo would see him nervous, "So hard and I haven't even touched you~. Been holding in hidden feelings too?"

"Shut up, flea," the blonde growled, his hands going to the two pink nubs on Izaya's chest.

The informant inhaled sharply as Shizuo's cold fingers began to squeeze and rub at them, making them grow harder with every touch.

Shizuo grinned, his eyes going down to the straining arousal in Izaya's pants, "You're getting hard too."

Izaya blushed, realizing that what Shizuo said was true, stealing a glance down at himself.

"Do you want me to take off your pants?" He asked, blushing a bit.

"Well that's a stupid question. How else are you going to fuck me, protozoan?" Izaya retorted icily.

The blonde glared down at him, nearly ripping the pants and boxers from his body in frustration.

"Haahh..." Izaya sighed loudly as the cold air suddenly hit his throbbing erection, tightly gripping the silk sheets with hands.

"Izaya?"

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" he replied a bit irritably, brow twitching with annoyance.

"Do you have any lube?" he asked a bit bashfully, avoiding Izaya's judging gaze.

"Top drawer on the nightstand," the informant pointed, shuddering slightly as he felt Shizuo reach over him to get it.

"I've never done this before..." Shizuo confessed, his hands shaking a bit covered his fingers in the slick liquid, "I've always been too afraid of hurting the person I do it to."

Izaya shook his head. Now Shizu-chan was getting personal with him, "Just be careful." _The sooner we get this over with, the better._

The blonde lifted Izaya's legs over his shoulders as he leaned in, his slick fingers circling the informant's entrance in an exploratory way.

Izaya sighed, not with contentment, but with the realization that this might take a while as Shizuo probably wouldn't be confident enough to go too fast.

Feeling Izaya squirm a bit underneath him, Shizuo slowly pressed a finger into him, grinning slightly as he heard him gasp.

"Does that feel good?"

"Aaahh... For God's sake, Shizu-chan, just hurry up and fuck me already." Izaya choked out, trying to get used to Shizuo's finger being within him.

Shizuo smiled as he inserted a second finger, scissoring them within Izaya, under the impression that the informant was begging for him.

Izaya tilted his head back reflexively, a long moan falling from his lips as Shizuo pumped his fingers inside of him, going deeper and deeper into his body until finally-

"THERE! Shizu-chan, there!" he cried, feeling the brute's fingers brush against his prostate.

Shizuo raised a brow, pressing against that small bundle of nerves, a little surprised when Izaya pushed himself against him, "You want me to touch here?"

"No Shit!" Izaya snapped, his eyes pressing closed in ecstasy, tightening his grip on the sheets.

The blonde bit his lip, applying different amounts of pressure to the spot, gauging Izaya's reactions to see what he liked the most. Once he found it, he didn't stop, turning Izaya into a panting and moaning wreck beneath him as he continued to circle around the area.

"Oh God!" Izaya cried, "Shizu-chan, I'm gonna- Aaaahhh!" but it was too late, his seed had already exploded all over his heaving chest as Shizuo continued to abuse his prostate.

Shizuo pulled his fingers out, blushing furiously at the fact that he had made Izaya orgasm, the sight furthering his own arousal.

"Fuck me, Shizu-chan," Izaya panted, blushing at what that brute had caused him to do, desperately wanting this embarrassment to be over.

Shizuo was quick to obey, startled at how desperate Izaya sounded for him. He quickly covered himself with the rest of the lube, before gripping the other man's hips, positioning himself at his entrance.

"AAAHH! SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya cried as he felt Shizuo stretch him wide, even more so as the brute pushed himself further in. Letting out a long, drawn out moan as Shizuo's size allowed for constant pressure against his prostate.

Shizuo let out a low moan as Izaya's tight warmth engulfed hit throbbing erection, "Izaya... you're so tight..." he panted, feeling Izaya to the hilt before resting a moment so the informant could get used to his size, trailing kisses along his chest and neck.

Izaya blushed under Shizuo's ministrations, shocked into silence.

Feeling Izaya's muscles relax around him a little, Shizuo gazed up at him, "Are you ready?"

Izaya simply nodded, tightly pressing his eyes closed, his knuckles white with how tightly he was gripping the bed sheets.

The blonde nodded, carefully pulling back before slamming back in, once again filling Izaya completely.

Izaya suppressed a cry as Shizuo continued to thrust in and out of him, hitting his prostate every single time. Small beads of sweat began to form along his slender figure, moaning loudly as Shizuo began to go faster.

Shizuo panted, picking up speed and becoming more rough with Izaya, the informant's body bouncing a few inches off the bed with each thrust.

"Haah! Shizu-chan!" Izaya gasped, his back arching as he neared his climax.

Shizuo's hand went to Izaya's arousal, wrapping his hand around it and pumping it in time with when he hit the informant's prostate.

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya's head fell back, his arms tying around Shizuo's neck as he came, his seed spurting all over his stomach and chest as well Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo continued to pump Izaya through the man's orgasm, moaning loudly as he buried himself deep in Izaya, he too reaching his climax.

With a loud sigh, Shizuo pulled out of Izaya, moving their bodies so the informant was lying on top of him, both of them panting heavily.

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered, running his fingers through the man's soft hair.

Izaya clenched his fists, feeling completely humiliated, "What?"

"I... I still can't believe that you love me. I mean... after all these years," the blonde pondered aloud, blushing a bit.

_This can't continue _"Well, Shizu-chan... I..." an idea suddenly came into Izaya's mind, "Of course I love you, Shizu-chan~" he purred.

Shizuo's face turned a little more pink, biting his lip before he spoke, "No one's ever really loved me before... So... I think I can love you too."

Izaya smirked, a dangerous gleam flickering in his eye, "I'm glad." Sitting up a bit, he moved up so his face was just inches away from Shizuo's, "Can I have a kiss?"

"Uh... S-sure." Blushing, Shizuo leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Izaya's, holding his body close to his.

Izaya's smirk deepened, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck.

A plan was forming in his mind.

A plan purely for his enjoyment.

_Shizu-chan is so stupid..._


	3. Chapter 3: Let the fun begin

Izaya rolled over onto his side, his hand hand slamming on his beeping alarm clock to silence it.

"Ugh... Shizu-chan really hurt my ass," he grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Wait. "Where is Shizu-chan?" Izaya turned around the room, but the brute was nowhere to be found.

Sighing, Izaya slid out of bed, blushing a bit as he looked down at himself and realized that he had fallen asleep naked with Shizuo.

But that didn't matter.

This was going to be the start of something fun~

The informant quickly pulled on his clothes from last night, which Shizuo had so carelessly strewn throughout the room, before stepping out of his room so he could get some coffee from the kitchen.

"Morning, Namie~" he waved tiredly to his secretary as he passed her in the kitchen.

"Tch," was her only reply, "Hey, what's this?"

Izaya poured himself a cup of the strong black liquid before facing her, "What's what?"

Namie held out what appeared to be a note, "It says, 'Dear Izaya, you weren't awake before I had to go to work. I'll be back home around six. Hope I didn't hurt you too much last night and that you slept well. Shizuo.'"

Izaya smirked, bringing his lips to his coffee mug, a mischievous gleam in his eye, "Guess the brute still thinks I'm in love with him~."

Namie raised a brow before shaking her head and walking over to her desk, "I don't want to know."

...

"Are you alright, Shizuo? You're acting a bit...odd today," Tom asked his friend who was walking next to him, whistling happily.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine," Shizuo said simply.

"Well... you're normally not this happy," the debt collector observed.

Shizuo frowned, narrowing his eyes a bit, "Is there something wrong with me being happy?"

"Oh! There's nothing wrong with it at all. It's just not normal for you to act like this," Tom smiled, waving his hand dismissively.

The bodyguard nodded, blushing a bit, "Well... Last night something happened. Th-this person who I thought hated me for years confessed to me," he said quietly, "A-and that's never happened to me before... So I think I can love them too despite all the bad things they've done to me." he felt warm inside as he told Tom the news, still a little surprised at it himself, but ultimately happy at the sudden turn of events.

Tom raised a brow, "Who is it?"

Shizuo blushed bright red, not wanting to tell Tom the truth for fear of embarrassment, "Uh... Y-you don't know them." He instantly felt guilty as he lied to his sempai.

The debt collector shrugged, deciding not to press Shizuo further, "Well I'm happy for you," he smiled, "That's wonderful."

"Thanks," Shizuo mumbled, his cheeks still dusted in a soft shade of pink.

...

Izaya glanced at the clock as he finished typing a reply to one of his clients. Shizuo was almost an hour late. It wasn't that he missed the protozoan. Izaya just had something in mind for when he got home. Just as the informant turned his attention back to the computer screen, there was a loud knock on the door, causing him to almost fall out of his chair. Grumbling, Izaya went to the door to go see who it was even though he was fairly certain of just who was there.

"Ah~ Shizu-chan!" Izaya smiled sweetly at the blonde who was standing in the doorway covered in snow.

Shizuo smiled back, happy to see Izaya, "Can I come in?"

"Of course~" the informant stood aside, welcoming Shizuo into the apartment.

"Thanks. Sorry I'm late. I got caught in the snow storm," he said shyly, stepping out of his shoes before walking on Izaya's clean floor.

Izaya clung to Shizuo's arm, looking up at the blonde with big crimson eyes "That's alright, Shizu-chan~. I'm glad your'e here now."

Shizuo blushed at the supposed affection Izaya was showing him. He took the smaller man by the waist, leaning in and pressing his lips against his a bit uncertainly. Izaya cringed inwardly, but kissed Shizuo back, standing on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

The blonde pulled away after a moments, blushing furiously, "Did you have a good day?"

Izaya nodded, "It was alright~. It would have been better if you were here though," he smirked, enjoying the blush on Shizuo's face as he believed the lies.

"S-same here," he tittered a bit nervously as he still wasn't used to Izaya acting this caring towards him.

Izaya took Shizuo's hand and led him over to the leather couch, sitting down and bringing Shizuo with him.

Shizuo grinned, wrapping his arms around Izaya and moving their bodies so he was lying on top of him, enjoying being able to have the informant so close.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya said sweetly.

"Yeah?" he smiled, starting to become fond of Izaya's nickname for him.

"I was wondering... was I your first time?" he asked, tracing swirls on Shizuo's chest with his finger.

"Er... Yeah," Shizuo answered shyly, embarrassed about being a twenty-five year old virgin until yesterday.

"So you would do anything for me?" he smirked.

"Um... I guess so," the blonde answered slowly, brow raising in suspicion. That was an odd question.

_This is going well _"Do you mind if I try something on you~?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes slightly, uncertainty growing in him, "Try what?"

Izaya giggled, "It's a surprise, Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo smiled, but still looked at Izaya a bit suspiciously, "Alright."

"Great!" the informant pulled away from Shizuo, going to his desk and pulling out what appeared to be a blindfold, "Close your eyes, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo immediately obeyed, eager to please Izaya, smiling slightly when he felt the smooth cloth cover his eyelids.

"Now hold still, okay?" he heard Izaya say.

"Okay," Shizuo nodded. Uncertainty fading a bit as he felt cold fingers unbutton his shirt and vest and running over his skin as it was exposed.

"Is this some kind of sex game?" Shizuo asked, squirming a bit as he felt soft lips peppering his exposed chest with kisses.

"Nope~. Now hold still. This might hurt a bit~"

Shizuo felt something cold touching his skin for a few moments. Then-

"Fuck! Izaya what the hell are you doing?!" Shizuo growled as he felt something pierce the skin on his chest.

"Don't move, Shizu-chan," Izaya pouted.

"Ouch. Jesus, Izaya!" Shizuo cried as he felt pain spread further on his chest.

Something warm and sticky ran down his skin and was soaking into his clothes.

Izaya laughed, "Almost done Shizu-chan~"

The blonde clenched his fists, trying with all his might not to move as something continued to pain him, wondering what the hell Izaya was doing to him.

"Done! What do you think~?" Izaya said brightly after a few moments.

Shizuo nearly ripped the blindfold off, anxious to see what Izaya had just done to him.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

((Cliffhanger!))


	4. Chapter 4: Mine

"Do you like it, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya asked, sitting back to admire his work, smirking at the look on the bodyguard's face.

Shizuo was shocked into silence, not being able to tear his eyes away from his bloodied up chest... and the deep red outline of a heart from where the blood was pouring. "Wh-why?"

"It's to show that you belong to me!" Izaya said brightly.

Before the informant could figure out what was going on, Shizuo was on top of him, pinning him to the hardwood floor, glaring down at him with a killing intention.

Izaya chuckled, "What's wrong? Don't you like it~?"

Shizuo growled, his fist pounding down just inches away from Izaya's face, cracking the hardwood beneath it, "Why the hell did you do that?!" he yelled, pissed that Izaya had pulled something like this and was acting like it was nothing.

Izaya pouted, gazing up at Shizuo with an injured look, "I thought you would like it, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo scowled, nostrils flaring as anger began to boil inside of him, "What made you think I would like you carving a heart into my chest, flea?!"

"I already told you. It's to show that you belong to me," Izaya whimpered, trying with all his might not to burst out laughing, "And you said you would do anything for me."

Shizuo popped his knuckles, "I didn't think that implied you doing shit like this!"

Izaya sighed, looking away from Shizuo's furious amber eyes, "Looks like I messed up again... I guess I just can't do anything right with you," his scarlet eyes began to fill with crocodile tears.

Shizuo hung his head in shame, the anger now being replaced with guilt, "I'm sorry, Izaya. I didn't mean to get so angry... I still love you. Just... ask or something before you do stuff like that."

Izaya looked back up at Shizuo, smiling with false bitterness, "Alright, Shizu-chan. Can I have a kiss?"

Sighing, Shizuo leaned down and softly kissed Izaya's forehead before getting off of him, "What am I going to do with you?" he smiled slightly, still a bit pissed off because of what happened.

Izaya stood up and came up from behind Shizuo, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, "You'll love me~."

"Sure," Shizuo mumbled, turning and awkwardly patting the top of Izaya's head, "Stupid flea," he chuckled hollowly.

Izaya smirked as he buried his face in Shizuo's chest. _All according to plan._

...

Shizuo laid awake, staring up at the ceiling fan in Izaya's bedroom.

Around and around and around it went, never ending.

He had been doing this for hours after he and Izaya had gone to bed around midnight.

Subconsciously, he clutched his chest. It didn't hurt anymore... It was just a little itchy due to the fact it was healing. There would undoubtedly be a scar there, however. _But I guess that was the point._

Sighing, the blonde turned on his side to look at Izaya who was sleeping soundly beside him. The flea actually looked kind of cute that. He looked as though he was the most innocent and kind person in the world, incapable of doing any kind of wrong.

Shizuo bit his lip, thinking back to earlier. _I guess that is just his way of showing love._ After all, Izaya did claim to love the human race, but he wasn't exactly _kind _to it. The blonde smiled as a though occurred to him. Maybe he was special to Izaya because he was so different than other humans because of his strength. That's why Izaya loved him and him alone and wanted to be with him, the monster of the human race.

Shizuo wrapped a protective arm around Izaya's waist, "I forgive you..." he whispered in the informant's ear as he pulled him closer, soon falling asleep with the new realization of why Izaya treated him this way.

Izaya stirred as he felt Shizuo move his body _Stupid brute. Doesn't he know I'm a light sleeper? _Izaya thought irritably. Sighing he closed his eyes once more, "I hate you..." he murmured almost inaudibly, "I hate you, Shizu-chan."

((I'll be posting the fifth chapter later today~ I just figured I shouldn't leave you all in suspense any longer (; ))


	5. Chapter 5: Close Call

((As promised, here's chapter 5 =D ))

Izaya plopped down in his swivel chair, chuckling as he turned it to face his computer.

"Ah~ So many emails already!" he observed, "More humans in need of my services~." The informant scrolled down the screen, glancing at each of the emails to see which ones would be the most interesting so he could work on those first. "Hmm... A missing person... Info on an ex-husband... Ooh! What's this? Shiki-san?" Izaya clicked on the email to see what his boss needed.

"A meeting at two, huh?" the informant took a glance at the clock which read one-thirty. He stood up abruptly, "Namie-san! Make some tea will you and make sure everything's tidy. Shiki-san will be here in about a half hour~."

"Like I don't have enough to do around here," Namie grumbled as she stood up from her desk.

Izaya chuckled as he turned his attention back to the computer screen, furiously replying to emails until two-o-clock rolled around.

At precisely two-o-clock, there was a knock on the door, "Namie-san! Will you go get that?"

"She already did," replied a deep voice.

Izaya turned around to face his boss, "Ah~ Shiki-san! How are you today?"

"A little distressed, actually..." he replied calmly, folding his arms and taking a seat on the couch across from Izaya's desk.

Izaya raised a brow, "Why is that?"

"A few of my men have reported that Heiwajima Shizuo has been coming to your apartment these past two days and he hasn't left until morning. I'm curious as to what is going on, Orihara-san."

Izaya's hands went cold, _Shit_, "What ever do you mean, Shiki-san?" he chuckled, trying not to show any signs of nervousness.

The older man reclined in his seat, "Exactly what I said," he said coolly, "What's been going on?"

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about," Izaya lied quickly, his brow twitching with annoyance. _Shiki-san can't know! I'll never live that down._

"Hm. Then what are these? I didn't know you started smoking," Shiki picked up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter that were lying on the coffee table.

Izaya's heart skipped a beat, _Damn it Shizu-chan_, "Yeah. It's been pretty recent though," he lied again.

"Here," Shiki pulled out a cigarette from the pack and walked over to Izaya, "Let me light you one then. I feel the need to have one at the moment as well."

Izaya chuckled, waving his hand dismissively, "Uh, no thanks, Shiki-san. I had one right before you came over." _I hate smoking._

"Oh really? Then where's your ash tray?" the man smirked, approaching Izaya and holding out the cigarette.

"Namie emptied it right after I was done. She must have left it outside or something," he tittered, a cold sweat breaking over his skin, desperately hoping that Shiki would just leave him alone.

"Well tell her to bring it back it," the yakuza boss said smoothly, "I would enjoy having a cigarette or two with you."

Izaya glared at Shiki, "Heiwajima Shizuo is not living with me or whatever it is that you're implying. And I don't want to smoke right now because I have work I need to do. I think this concludes our meeting, Shiki-san," he said defiantly.

Shiki shrugged and backed away from the informant, "Fine." He casually slid his coat back on and walked to the door, "Just make sure that whatever it is you're doing doesn't get in the way of the work we're having you do, or else we are going to have to replace you as well as make sure our secrets are safe... Understand?"

Izaya nodded curtly, "Goodbye, Shiki-san."

His boss let huffed quietly, before stepping out, slamming the door behind him.

Izaya let out a sigh of relief, turning back to his computer screen and logging in into the Dollars Chat, "Shizu-chan and I need to have a little talk when he gets here~" he said between clenched teeth.


	6. Chapter 6: Your choice

((Sorry I'm posting this so late~ I was super busy today. But here it is~ Enjoy!))

Shizuo tapped his foot anxiously as the elevator ascended to Izaya's floor, the blonde's face a light shade of pink as he thought about the informant. _So this is what love feels like..._

His heart leaped in his chest as the elevator dinged, signaling that he had reached the top floor. He quickly walked over to Izaya's front door and knocked loudly.

Izaya sighed as he got up from his computer _Sounds like Shizu-chan is here _He thought irritably as he walked over to the door to open it.

"Konbanwa, Shizu-" Izaya was cut short as Shizuo's lips crushed against his own, much to the informants annoyance, his breath hitching slightly as he felt the brute's hands press against his backside and lift him up. He tore away from the kiss, wrapping his legs around Shizuo's waist to keep himself from falling, "What the hell, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo frowned, "I'm just glad to see you."

Izaya scowled, "I can't say the same for me," he hissed.

Shizuo's face fell, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes," Izaya answered curtly, "Today my boss accused me of living with you. And while that may be true, it almost cost me my job, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo put Izaya down, backing away from him with fists clenched, "And is our relationship less important than your job?" he growled.

Izaya ignored Shizuo's remark, "Tch. I never said that. You need to find a different route to come here or something, Shizu-chan. One more close call like that and we're done. I can't have the Yakuza thinking that I'm in a relationship with you or something because that could cost us both of our lives," Izaya said angrily. Messing with Shizu-chan wasn't worth him risking his neck.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at Izaya, but kept his mouth shut, unsure of what to say to him.

"You know it's true, Shizu-chan, so don't do it again~," he warned, turning around and waving his hand to Shizuo dismissively.

"Okay," Shizuo mumbled, still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well don't just stand there, Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked as he took a seat on the couch, "Come in~."

"You still love me?" the blonde asked quietly, still avoiding Izaya's eyes.

_Not again with this _"Of course, Shizu-chan," he sighed, starting to really get irritated with the bodyguard. He spread his arms open, welcoming Shizuo to embrace him.

Shizuo timidly walked over to Izaya, slowly bending down to wrap his arms around the informant, "You're such a bastard sometimes," he mumbled into Izaya's chest.

Izaya chuckled as he stroked Shizuo's hair, "The bastard that you decided to fall in love with, Shizu-chan, despite all the horrible things I've done to you," he said sweetly.

Shizuo nodded, cringing a bit at Izaya's words, "I hope these disagreements don't be come a nightly thing," he chuckled slightly, his spirits beginning to rise a bit.

Izaya smirked, "Yes, because someone like you wants to get physical once in a while~" he remarked snidely.

Shizuo looked up at Izaya, blushing furiously, "That's not all I want to do," he said stubbornly, embarrassed that Izaya had suggested such a thing.

Izaya lifted up his shirt a bit, tugging down the waistline of his pants a bit with his other hand to reveal a few bruises on his hips, "See, Shizu-chan~ You were so rough~"

The blonde blushed, thoroughly embarrassed at Izaya's words, desperately trying to think of something to come back with, "W-well you were the one who was begging me to fuck you the entire time!" he choked out as confidently as he could.

It was Izaya's turn to blush, realizing that's what it may have sounded like to Shizuo, "I was not!"

The blonde grinned realizing that he could take the upper hand from here, "The entire time, you were pushing yourself against me. What do you call that?" His grin widening at the look on Izaya's face.

Izaya's face flashed bright red, "That's the human body's natural reaction to those sort of things, idiot," he shot back, "You would have done the same."

"If you could top me," Shizuo said quietly, a hint of a challenge present in his voice.

_I am not going to lose to Shizu-chan like this_ "I bet I could," Izaya retorted.

Shizuo chuckled, "We'll see."

"AH! Wait! Shizu-chan! What are you doing?!" Izaya shouted as he felt himself suddenly being carried bridal style into the bedroom.

"You know exactly what I'm doing," he answered simply as he kicked open the door.

_Shit_ Izaya didn't like that grin that was on Shizuo's face at all. He had seen that face too many times and it never ended peacefully, "W-wait, Shizu-chan, we haven't even had dinner yet!" Izaya protested, trying to squirm out of Shizuo's grasp.

"This shouldn't take long," the blonde smiled as he threw Izaya onto the bed.

((I would gladly appreciate some suggestions on what Shizuo should do to Izaya ;D ))


	7. Chapter 7: Mental Uke Physical Seme

((Sorry I haven't updated in so long Dx My life has been a nightmare for the past little while and I've been super busy with summer homework along with family things. Hope the smut makes up for my absence. I'll be gone camping for five days, but I'll update the day after I get home. Sorry Dx))

Izaya tried to squirm out of Shizuo's grasp as he felt the blonde tying his wrists together above his head and attaching them to the headboard with the two male's belts, "Shizu-chan!" Izaya said irritably, trying to keep calm, "Is this really necessary- Hey!" the informant felt his clothes suddenly being ripped from his body by the naked body guard's hands.

Shizuo smirked as he looked over Izaya's naked body, leaning down and gently kissing the tip of Izaya's cock, grinning as he felt it harden slightly.

"Nnng! S-stop that this instant, Shizu-chan!" Izaya commanded, his face blushing bright red from the humiliation of it all.

Shizuo moved up so he was straddling Izaya's hips, frowning slightly as he looked down at the flustered informant, "If you can get yourself out of these," he tugged on the belts that bound Izaya to the bed, "I'll stop. But till you can do that, I'm going to do whatever I damn well please, flea." Shizuo smiled slightly at the look of protest on Izaya's face. The flea was pretty cute when he was looked helpless. It was a nice change from the jack ass smirk that he wore all the time.

"Damn it, Shizu-chan," Izaya growled, trying to pull out of his restraints, knowing it was futile.

The blonde chuckled at Izaya's attempts to escape before he gently started to stroke the informant's cock with his fingertips, grinning at the gasp that came from Izaya. "That feel good, flea?" Shizuo murmured as he gazed at the informant's cock, watching it grow harder under his ministrations.

"Aaah... S-stop Shizu-chan!" Izaya panted, tightly gripping at the belts, humiliated at how hard Shizuo was making him so quickly.

"Why?" The blonde murmured as he gave Izaya's testicles a light squeeze, causing a loud moan to erupt from the informant.

"Haaah! B-because th-this is humiliating, you idiot!" he retorted icily, biting his lip to suppress another moan as Shizuo kissed the tip again, making his cock go straight up.

"You're cute," Shizuo chuckled, gently licking up the pre-cum that was flowing out of Izaya's cock as he gently massaged the informant's testicles.

"Aaaaah!" Izaya moaned loudly at Shizuo's ministrations, blushing furiously at what the brute called him, "Fuck! C-cute, Sh-Shizu-chan?! I am not to be described with that word!" he panted, desperately trying to pull out of his restraints, _Damn Shizu-chan ties a good knot._

The blonde gave Izaya's cock one last long lick before moving up to look at him again, "It describes you right now," he smiled, gently running his hand over Izaya's face before leaning down to gently kiss his lips, "I love you..."

Izaya smirked slightly despite his shaming state, the brute's words reminding him of why he was going through with this, "And that's exactly why I'm doing this, Shizu-chan~" he purred, "Because _you_ love me."

Shizuo looked down shyly, blushing a bit. "Izaya... I think I'll let you top me this time," he murmured.

Izaya raised a brow, "But Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed in an openly mocking voice, "I thought this was to prove that you're stronger than me and I'm weaker than you!"

"Shut up," Shizuo retorted as he untied Izaya, "You know you could never do this unless I let you," he growled.

The informant chuckled, smirking triumphantly as he sat up, rubbing his slightly sore wrists, "Whatever you say, Shizu-chan. Now switch me spots," he commanded.

Shizuo quickly obeyed heaving the informant up in the air as he himself rolled over, catching Izaya in his arms as he came back down.

"Oof!" Izaya grunted as he landed on top of Shizuo _Damn brute _but his signature smirk soon adorned his face once again as another plan began to form in his mind, "Close your eyes, Shizu-chan~" he purred.

Shizuo raised a brow, remembering what happened last time Izaya had asked him to do this. He stole a glance down at the heart shaped wound on his chest, "What are you going to do?" he asked suspiciously.

Izaya chuckled, "Just close your eyes..."

((Aaaand it's almost 3am... Sorry to leave you hanging again. I promise I will update asap! Pray that slenderman doesn't get me while I'm in the woods xD ))


End file.
